Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting module and a lighting device, and more particularly, to a light emitting module and a lighting device that may be used for a display application or a lighting application.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) refers to a kind of semiconductor device capable of implementing light having various colors by configuring a light emitting source by forming a PN diode of a compound semiconductor. The above-mentioned light emitting element has advantages that it has a long lifespan, it may be miniaturized and lightened, and it may be driven at a low voltage. In addition, since the above-mentioned LED has impact resistance and vibration resistance, does not need a preheating time and a complex driving, and is mounted in various forms on a substrate or a lead frame to be then packaged, it may be modularized in various applications and may be applied to a backlight unit, a variety of lighting devices, or the like.